Ventilation devices are known that comprise a frame made of a first material component and a non-return flap element made of a second material component, wherein the first material component is harder than the second material component.
A ventilation device provides for discharging the air supplied to the passenger compartment via a ventilation system. The ventilation device has a frame, which receives at least one non-return flap. When no air flows out of the passenger compartment, the non-return flap rests against the frame, so that an ingress of moisture, exhaust gas or dirt into the passenger compartment is prevented. It is known to manufacture such ventilation devices from two components, wherein the frame is made of a harder material component, whereas the non-return flap is formed of a softer material component. When a higher pressure exists in the passenger compartment than in the surroundings of the vehicle, the non-return flap moves into a position in which the air can flow out of the passenger compartment. As a result, the pressure is decreasing in the passenger compartment, and the non-return flap moves towards the frame, in order to prevent the ingress of moisture, exhaust gas or dirt into the passenger compartment. During closure of the non-return flap, the same strikes against the frame, which is made of a harder material than the non-return flap itself. There is produced noise which is disturbing for a vehicle occupant.
A further disadvantage of known ventilation devices is the fact that the same are not decoupled from the vehicle body, so that vibrations resulting from the movement of the non-return flap can be transmitted to the vehicle body.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ventilation device, which can be manufactured at low cost and is characterized by a good functionality (free of rattling, vibration decoupling, etc.).